


The Sleeping Prince

by kirallie



Series: Fairytales in Lucis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ardyn is the evil fairy and loves it!, F/M, Ignis and Gladio as the good fairies, Immortal Characters, M/M, Mpreg in alternate ending, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Noctis as Sleeping Beauty, Species Change, True Love's Kiss, Yes its a weird idea, horrible things happen in that version, magical amnesia, magical mind control, magical mind wiping, two versions of the final chapter - one nice and one for Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Noctis. Yes, they named him for the Night Light Sky. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that most joyful day…Pity they forgot to invite one of the fairies.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Prompto Argentum, Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Fairytales in Lucis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654858
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own FFXV or any version of Sleeping Beauty._

_I blame lack of sleep. Sorry, no singing, there may be some humming but that’s it. You can imagine them signing if you wish._

**The Sleeping Prince**

_In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Noctis. Yes, they named him for the Night Light Sky. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that most joyful day…_

Regis smiled and held Aulea’s hand as two figures entered the packed hall. Physically they were quite different to each other, except for the almost translucent wings that spread from their backs.

“Oh, the little darling!” the blond smiled down at the baby in the cradle, reaching in to stroke a soft cheek. He then straightened and bowed slightly. “Your majesties. We will each bless the baby with a single gift. No more, no less,” he explained and Regis nodded in understanding, slightly unnerved by otherworldly green eyes. The fairy looked down at the baby Prince again and smiled at him, wings flaring out from his back, the light from the windows seeming to increase around him as he traced his wand over the baby. “My gift to the little Prince is intelligence, a good King must have the knowledge of how to rule well.” He ran his fingers through wispy black hair before backing away and allowing his larger companion to step forward.

“My gift to the little Prince well be –“

He was cut off by a massive gust of wind which blew the doors open even as lightning and thunder roared, everyone watching on in horrified amazement. Ardyn appeared in a ball of fire and shadow, followed by his pet gargoyle.

“Ardyn,” Ignis hissed in alarm, wings fluttering even as Gladio shifted protectively in front of the younger fairy.

“What does he want?” Gladio glared, amber eyes glowing.

“Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Regis,” Ardyn smirked, tipping his hat slightly to the King. “Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble,” he sneered at Gladio and Ignis, Ignis holding his companion back. “I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.”

“You weren’t wanted!” Gladio spat, wings fluttering in agitation.

“Not wa--? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I’d best be on my way.”

“And you’re not offended, your excellency?” Queen Aulea asked hopefully but also wary, his reputation would say otherwise. Would he really not seek retribution?

“Why no, your majesty,” he smiled and it chilled her to the core. “And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child,” his words had Gladio and Ignis shielding the cradle from him. “Listen well, all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in intelligence, beloved by all who adore him. But, before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on a lance head...” he swirled his hand around in the air, depicting visions of monsters and shining lance. “And die!” The last image showed a teenaged Noctis on his death bed, skin pale, body limp.

“Oh no!” Aulea rushed from her throne to gather her son in her arms, cradling him close

“Ha, ha, ha, ha!” Ardyn laughed, obviously happy with her despair.

“Seize that creature!” Regis commanded and Cor rushed forward with his men.

“Stand back, you fools!” The guards watched in shock and fear, as Ardyn disappeared in a flash of lightning, laughing, as his gargoyle leapt out the window.

Regis joined Aulea, holding her as she held Noctis who had slept through it all.

“Don’t despair, your majesties, all is not lost,” Ignis consoled, coming close. “Gladio still has his gift to give.”

“Then, he can undo this fearful curse?” Regis pleaded. After so long praying for a child, they could not lose their son.

“Oh no, sire. Ardyn’s powers are far too great,” Gladio shook his head. He loathed Ardyn and the magic he wielded; it was powerful but evil.

“But he can help,” Ignis nudged him forward, motioning for the Queen to place the baby back in the crib and she reluctantly did so.

Gladio looked down at the baby, feeling so sad for him. He could not break her curse, only soften the coming blow. He took a deep breath, wings spreading as he called on every bit of magic he had, he would be exhausted as this was far more complicated than Ignis’ gift. He began moving his wand carefully over the child. “Little prince, if through this wicked trick, a lance should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you’ll keep. And you will sleep one hundred years so by my gift your evil clears. You will awaken from sleepy bliss when true love finds and wakes you with a kiss.”

Ignis quickly helped him slip away from the mortals sight, there was no more they could do now. They didn’t go far though, simply going to one of the many rooms within the Citadel to rest for a while.

Regis watched his wife cradle their beloved son in her arms and then looked to Cor and Clarus who quickly approached, the three speaking quietly. Within the hour the Royal proclamation was sent out – all lances were to be burned and anyone caught with one would be put to death.

Hearing the commotion, Ignis moved to the window and looked out.

“What are they doing?” Gladio asked tiredly and Ignis shook his head before leaving the window to sit with him, taking his hand in his.

“Burning every lance in the kingdom by the look of things.”

Gladio snorted. “A bonfire won’t stop Ardyn.”

“No, but what else can they do?”

“I’d like to turn him into something small and squishy,” Gladio admitted, it would serve him right!

“You know our magic doesn’t work that way,” Ignis chided. “How do you feel?”

“Just tired,” Gladio smiled and Ignis kissed him.

“You did wonderfully.”

“Did I? One hundred years Iggy, that’s one hell of a nap.”

“Yes, well…still better than death.”

“Isn’t there anything else we can do?”

“I wish there was…there is!” Ignis grinned and Gladio sat up.

“What?”

“Shh,” Ignis glanced around, “Even walls have ears,” he warned. With a wave of his hand they had both shrunk and then they ducked into a cabinet which Ignis locked, grinning in excitement. “We have to do something Ardyn will never expect.”

“Like what? He knows everything,” Gladio despaired.

“Oh, but he doesn’t, dear one,” Ignis smiled softly at him. “Ardyn doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. You know, I don’t think he’s really very happy,” he shook his head and then grinned. “That’s it, of course! It’s the only thing he can’t understand and won’t expect. Oh, oh, now, now… We have to plan it carefully. Let’s see, woodcutter’s cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it’s the only way…”

“Explain what?” Gladio was used to listening Ignis get excited over ideas.

“About the peasant men raising a foundling child deep in the forest,” Ignis smirked.

“Okay…that’s very nice of them,” Gladio offered warily, eyeing his love. “Who are they?”

“Turn around,” Ignis laughed and Gladio hesitated but turned to see his reflection, eyes going wide as his wings vanished and his clothing changed.

“You mean, we, us?” he demanded. “Take care of the baby?” what did they know about babies, especially human ones!

“Why not?”

“Well, yes alright, but will we have to feed it?”

“And wash him and dress him and rock him to sleep,” Ignis teased gently, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s waist.

“You really think we can?”

“If humans can do it, so can we.”

“And we have our magic to help us,” Gladio sighed.

“Oh no, no magic!” Ignis shook his head even as his own wings vanished.

“You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years?” Gladio demanded in disbelief. “We don’t know how. We’ve never done anything without magic.”

“And that’s why Ardyn will never suspect,” Ignis was very pleased with his plan, grabbing Gladio’s wand before he could think of trying anything.

“But who’ll wash, and cook?”

“We will, and I believe human children are generally taught to help with such things as they grow up. Come along now. We must tell their majesties at once.” He opened the cabinet and left, immediately growing to human size.

“Iggy!” Gladio yelled after him and he turned back, wincing slightly.

“Sorry love,” Ignis offered and then Gladio was back to the right size.

Three hours later, they slipped from the city, a tiny baby secured in a sling to Ignis’ chest, both carrying packs of supplies for the baby and cottage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Iggy look!”

Ignis turned and smiled at the rambunctious five-year-old as he ran up to him, hands cupped. “What have you got there Nox?” he knelt down and saw the frog in his hands.

“It’s hurt,” the boy stared at him with wide blue eyes.

“Then we should help it get better.” He looked up as the door to their cottage opened, admitting Gladio….looking far too serious. “Gladdie and I will tend to your friend, why don’t you go play in your room?”

Nox looked between them before carefully handing over the frog, darting in to hug Gladio’s leg and then scurried off to his room.

“What is it?” Ignis asked.

“The Queen is dead,” he answered softly as Ignis tended the small amphibian.

Ignis froze, eyes wide. “How?” he demanded. Had Ardyn…the other was looking for them, they both knew it, it was why they had to be so careful. If he found them they would lose Nox and who knew how he would torment the child while waiting for his sixteenth.

“Childbirth, the babe died with her.”

Ignis sat down, heart heavy. Nox…Noctis had lost his Mother and sibling without ever knowing them. “Did we do the right thing?” he whispered and Gladio gripped his shoulder.

“You know Ardyn, Iggy. He never would have sat back and waited for him to turn sixteen. He would have tormented and tortured him for his whole life. And as painful as it is, maybe it’s better this way. He will sleep for a hundred years; everyone he could have known growing up there would be long dead when the curse was broken. This way, he will know only us and we will be there when he wakes.

“You’re right. If this works…we just have to wait until after his sixteenth birthday and then we can take him to his Father, Ardyn won’t be able to touch him then.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Far from Lucis, in the mountains of Niflheim thunder and lightning split the black skies. “It’s incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of him! He couldn’t have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?” Ardyn demanded of his daemons who cringed back from the enraged black fairy. If his curse was not enacted on the pathetic Prince’s sixteenth birthday then the brat would be safe from him for life.

“Yeah, yeah, everywhere. We all did.”

“But what about the town, the forests, the mountains? Niflheim, Lucis, Accordo?”

“We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles.”

“Cradle?” Ardyn froze, were they really that simple minded? He needed better minions.

“Yeah, yeah, every cradle.”

“Cradle?” He glanced at his pet gargoyle, once long ago it had been another fairy, to be precise, his younger brother, Somnus. “Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they’ve been looking for a baby!” Ardyn laughed and the others soon joined in. the gargoyle crooned and pressed into his petting hand, its mind long gone, centuries ago. He abruptly stopped laughing and snarled in rage. “FOOLS! IDIOTS! IMBECILES!” 

They fled from his rage as blasts of red magic followed them until on Ardyn and his pet remained in the room. Ardyn sighed and sat down, stroking its head, tired and miserable. “Oh, they’re hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a lad of sixteen with hair black as night and eyes of sapphire blue. Go, and do not fail me,” he commanded and the gargoyle obediently left him.

There were times he wished enough of Somnus was left within the creature to speak with him, his brother had been a trusting idiot, but even he had been smarter than those idiots.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared out his window, seeing the mountain in the distance. Good, at least Ardyn was upset too. Then again, he tended to take his anger out on their people and there was nothing he could do to stop the evil fairy, not when his Father was in league with it.

What would it be like to live in a kingdom with good fairies or none at all? Then again, even with some present, the Lucian Prince had still been cursed to die by Ardyn, he hadn’t been seen since. Then the Queen and her new baby had died five years later. So maybe no fairy was really of any use.

He left the window to finish packing and then snuck from the Fortress. He could not stay anymore and watch his people suffer. There had to be someone out there who could help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nox listened to his guardians moving about the cottage, it as his sixteenth birthday and he knew they were planning something special. He didn’t know why; it was just another birthday. Maybe…maybe this year he would be allowed to leave the area around the cottage and actually see other people? Did other people exist or were they the only ones on the whole planet? That was silly, Iggy made sure he studied geography and history, there were whole kingdoms of people out there. He just didn’t understand why they kept him hidden away, was there something wrong with him?

He sighed and got up, dressing for the day, before heading downstairs, smiling softly as he saw the two of them with their heads in a book. “What are you two up to?” he asked with a grin.

“Up to? Us?” Iggy laughed and hugged him. “Happy Birthday Nox.”

Gladio grabbed him and hugged him until he was almost turning blue. “Happy birthday little Nox.”

“Gladdie…can’t breathe!” he coughed as he was released.

He found his fishing gear being pushed into his hands by Iggy. “Now then, we need lots of fish so go have fun, just don’t wander too far.”

“And don’t talk to strangers!” Gladdie called.

Nox blinked, finding himself outside. He shook his head with a laugh but began walking for the river. He never complained about fishing! It was just so relaxing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Think he suspects anything?” Gladio asked and then they were both laughing. It was laugh or cry.

For sixteen years they had raised Nox as if he was their own. They couldn’t love him more if he was.

Ignis went to the chest and withdrew the cloth he had been working on when Nox was out of the house or asleep. When he was done it would be a suit fit for Royalty, in Lucian black of course. He checked the mark on the wall where they had recorded his growth over the years. “Oh, how the child has grown,” he sighed wistfully.

“It does seem like only yesterday that we brought him here,” Gladio admitted sadly as he washed the dishes.

“Just a tiny baby,” Ignis smiled sadly, actually sniffling slightly.

“Oh Iggy,” Gladio took the sewing from him and kissed him.

“After today, he’ll be a prince, and we won’t have any Nox,” the blond whispered, leaning into him.

“We both knew this day had to come,” he whispered, tugging him to his feet and out the back to their room, curling together on their bed. It really was their bed, their home, and he would miss it.

“But, why did it have to come so soon?”

“We’ve had him for sixteen years, sixteen wonderful years,” Gladio offered. “We can still watch over him, this isn’t goodbye forever, no matter what happens.” Despite all their precautions, he still feared Ardyn would outwit them once again. They weren’t overly old for fairies, especially compared to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nox settled down in his favourite spot to fish, humming away as he did. It was a wonderful day and he was sure to catch plenty of fish, even though he knew it had been a ploy to get him out of the house. He glanced over at a sound and smiled as the small herd of Chocobos emerged, calling happily to him as they flocked about him, his only friends.

“I wish…I just wish they’d treat me like an adult, I’m sixteen now, not a child,” he whispered, setting his pole aside, burying his hands in soft feathers. “I just want to meet someone,” he smiled wistfully before leaning in to share a secret with the birds who leant in as well. “I have met someone!” that got them excited. “You want to know?” he scratched an offered neck. “Oh, a Prince. He’s handsome and kind and so romantic,” he smiled dreamily. “We walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then… I wake up.”

He laughed when they made disappointed sounds.

“Yeah, it’s only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it’s sure to come true. And I’ve seen him so many times!” he leant back against the tree, staring out over the water, humming softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He dismounted his Chocobo, looking around in confusion. Had he heard something? He stroked a feathered neck, listening….there! Someone, humming? Well at least he could ask them for directions to Insomnia. He had decided he would ask King Regis for his help; he had more reason than most for wanting to thwart Ardyn. He was just…a little bit lost. He followed the noise and paused in the brush, seeing a clearing with a pond and a whole flock of wild Chocobos. Set in the bank was a fishing pole and he looked around.

A bird shifted and he saw him, a young man, about his age? Dressed in simple, sensible, tunic and trousers, worn boots on his feet. He leant back against a tree, petting the birds. Peasant or not…he was stunning. Wild black hair hung about a pale face. Perhaps not a peasant, he looked noble, royal.

He took a step into the clearing and the birds reacted.

“What?” the young man was quickly on his feet, dark blue eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he offered quietly, hands out to show he was unarmed. He was glad he was dressed in travelling clothing and not anything fancier, he didn’t want to make the other more uncomfortable. “I’m a bit lost.”

“I…I’m not meant to talk to strangers,” he backed away, eyes wary.

“I’m Prom,” he offered, not wanting to give his whole name, it was nice having someone not bow and scrape. “See, now I’m not a stranger,” he grinned.

“Is that how it works?” the other asked in confusion and Prompto fought to keep his expression clear. Did he really not know?

“What’s your name?” he took a step closer, relieved when he didn’t bolt, though he was obviously skittish.

“I…I can’t…” he shook his head and Prompto gently caught him by the wrist.

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you,” he promised softly. They were almost the same height, though he was maybe a little taller.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nox was confused as he stared into bright blue eyes. His heart was racing and he knew he should leave, go home, where it was safe but…he’d wanted to meet people, hadn’t he? Prom smiled at him and he couldn’t help smiling back, feeling the grip on his wrist slide down until Prom was holding his hand which he then raised, kissing the back of it. Nox swallowed, he’d seen Gladdie do the same to Iggy sometimes when they were playing around. He felt his cheeks warm under his gaze, he felt strange.

“Who are you, what’s your name?” Prom whispered, his fingers caressing Nox’s warm cheek and he shivered.

“Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it’s, it’s…” he suddenly remembered everything they had ever warned him not to do and pulled his hand free of Prom’s gentle grip “Oh, no, I can’t, I… Goodbye!” he called, running, grabbing his fishing basket and pole on the way passed.

“But when will I see you again?”

“Never!”

“Never?” Prom asked, following him and he vaulted the stream, turning to glance back, seeing the sadness on his face and he hesitated.

“Well, maybe someday,” he offered, he didn’t want to make him sad.

“When, tomorrow?”

“Oh no, this evening,” he found himself answering even as he mentally slapped himself, what was he doing?

“Where?” Prom smiled at him.

“At the cottage, in the glen.” With that he turned and ran.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They looked around the cottage and sighed. “I think this is a bit beyond us Iggy.”

“I…I suppose you’re right,” he admitted sadly. He could cook and cook well, baking however….

“Okay, we can salvage this,” Gladio told him. “I’m going to get our wands.”

“What? No!” Ignis called after him but then he reappeared with them and Ignis couldn’t help taking his, it felt so good to have it back where it belonged.

“Right! Let’s get to work.”

“Careful!” Ignis pushed his hand down. Lock the doors and windows. Oh, block up every cranny. We can’t take any chances!” he fretted; they had not done all of this to be found now. They quickly went around the cottage, ensuring everything was blocked off.

“I’ll handle the cake; you finish his clothing.”

“He’ll look so handsome in this,” Ignis smiled. He would ensure their boy was the most handsome Prince ever. He would be a wonderful King when the time came, they had ensured he had an excellent education after all. He went to work, weaving the magic into the cloth, glancing over to see Gladio handling the birthday cake and meal, ingredients dancing around and he laughed, it felt so good to be who they really were again.

He nearly yelped when a spell hit him, pinching him playfully. “Gladio!”

“Yes dear?” Gladio smirked and Ignis glared before retaliating, the two of them soon laughing as they played around…not noticing that they hadn’t blocked the chimney.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He landed and looked down at the cottage, seeing the magic fly up the chimney. He crooned happily and crept closer, Master would be pleased. That was all that mattered to him, pleasing Master. Buried deep, deep, inside of him, the tiny kernel left of the fairy named Somnus begged to ignore what he was seeing but he was unaware of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis froze, hearing humming approaching. “It’s Nox!” he hissed and they rushed around, quickly setting everything to rights before ducking out of sight, waiting excitedly for their ward.

“Iggy! Gladdie!” He called, opening the door, not seeing the gargoyle that crept along the wall to pear inside. “Where are you?” he stopped as he saw the cake and fancy black clothing, staring in shock. “Oh!”

“Surprise, surprise!” The appeared from hiding, hugging him and Nox laughed. “Happy birthday!”

“This is the happiest day of my life,” he grinned at them. “Everything’s so wonderful, just wait till you meet him,” he told them, dipping his finger in the icing before Ignis knocked his hand aside only to pause.

“Him?” the blond asked in confusion.

“Nox? You’ve met some stranger?”

“He’s not a stranger, his name is Prom.”

“Where?”

“The pond,” he smiled softly, reaching out to touch the cloak, it was so soft!

“He’s in love,” Gladio glanced at his partner.

“Oh dear.”

“Why? I’m sixteen now, that’s old enough.”

“It isn’t that, Nox,” Ignis hedged nervously. This wasn’t how they’d planned to tell him.

“You can’t marry just anyone; it’s expected for you to marry a Princess or Prince.”

“But that’s impossible! How could I marry a princess, I’d have to be…”

“A prince,” Gladio finished for him, seeing the sheer confusion in his expression.

“And you are, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Tonight, we’re taking you back to your father, King Regis,” Ignis explained gently, no one noticing the gargoyle take off in glee.

“But, but I can’t! He’s coming here tonight, I promised to meet him,” Noctis shook his head in denial.

“I’m sorry, little one, but you must never see that young man again,” Ignis answered and Noctis backed away.

“I can’t believe it. No, no!” Noctis bolted, thankfully upstairs to where his room was and they both flinched as they heard the door slam.

“And we thought he’d be so happy,” Gladio sighed and Ignis took his hand.

“There’s nothing we can do; he’ll never see this Prom again. Come on, we have a lot to get ready, give him space for now.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn turned as his pet came through the window, crawling to kneel at his feet and he reached out to lift its head, staring into red eyes, seeing what he had seen. He laughed, petting him. “Good work my pet. So, they’ve been playing mortal all these years to protect the little Prince. I think I should prepare a warm welcome home for dear Noctis; don’t you think?” he asked and his pet crooned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stared out over the city, eyes searching for any sign of his sons’ return. It was silly, they would not bring him back until it was safe, which meant after the sun set. He closed his eyes, heart heavy. Oh Aulea…if only she were still with him. She had grieved for Noctis so much but then they had found out she was pregnant again. They had hoped for a girl, a little Princess but all their hopes and dreams had been destroyed again, this time taking his wife with them.

“Come on Regis, staring out the window won’t make the sun set any faster,” Cor urged and Regis sighed but turned away. What would he have done without Cor and Clarus at his side?

“It’ll be fine, they’ll keep him safe,” Clarus added.

The thought of his son cursed to sleep for a hundred years terrified him. to see his son but to never know him, to die long before he ever woke…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He walked with his head bowed, hidden in a long black cloak, hood over his head. He walked behind Gladdie…Gladio, Ignis behind them. Keeping him from running? He didn’t want to do this, he wanted to go home, to meet Prom again. He didn’t want to be a Prince! It explained a lot about Iggy’s lessons over the years, he’d been preparing him for this.

Everything he knew was a lie and he didn’t know how to deal with that. His name wasn’t even real! He wasn’t Nox, he was Noctis. He glanced up, seeing the walls of Insomnia ahead, able to hear the people celebrating even from where they were. Celebrating his return? Why? They didn’t know him.

He stared at the massive building in the centre of the city, confusion flickering briefly in his eyes. There was something…calling him…home?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio checked that the coast was clear and motioned them to continue. They snuck along the castle grounds unnoticed and opened a door that led to a staircase. They made it inside and walked up the stairs, until they came to one of the castle's hallways.

“Come on.” He led them through the building until he opened a door and ushered the silent Prince inside, closing the door behind him and Ignis, bolting it as well. “Ignis the drapes.”

Ignis moved to the windows, pulling the drapes while Gladio lit the candles, making sure the fire was crackling away merrily. “Here, sit,” Ignis guided him down onto a chair, obviously worried by his continued silence but unsure how to comfort him. “This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A coronet to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty,” he spoke formally as he lifted his wand beside Gladio’s, the gold taking form and then he gently set it on Noctis’ head.

He finally broke his silence, sobbing brokenly into his arms as his life spiralled out of control.

Ignis reached for him but Gladio pulled him back. “Give him a minute,” he ushered the other fairy from the room. It’s that boy he met,” he sighed, locking the door again.

“What are we going to do?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was childish, but he couldn’t help sobbing. The day had been so wonderful and now…he didn’t want to be a Prince! He wanted to go back to being Nox, to fishing and exploring the forest, to having Iggy and Gladdie teasing him and each other. He could feel the weight of the coronet on his head and he wanted to rip it off and throw it away.

He didn’t see the fire flare before going out, the smoke spiralling up, becoming red. For a second a man with red-violet hair and golden eyes stood there, staring at the sobbing form, before he faded away, leaving only the red orb which began to pulse.

_‘Noctis…come to me….Noctis….’_

Noctis fell silent, a gentle voice calling to him, whispering in his mind and for a moment he panicked, mouth opening to call for his guardians. He slowly sat up, arm dropping to his side as he turned to face the fireplace. Someone was calling him? There was….he stared unblinkingly at the orb, eyes wide open, face blank. He was unaware of anything except the feeling of safety and the voice calling to him, all thought of calling for help wiped from his mind. He stood up, cloak falling from his body to reveal the formal black clothing Iggy had made him. His right hand lifted half way, stretched towards the orb and then he took a slow step forward, then another. He couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to. He obediently walked closer as the orb flashed, the wall of the fireplace vanishing. The orb began to float away and he followed it, steps slow and measured.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Maybe we should tell King Regis about the boy? It’s not like Nox…Noctis is betrothed, right?” Gladio offered.

“Well, why don’t we?” Ignis nodded, yes, they would tell the King and hope he would wish he son to be happy more than anything else. He frowned, tilting his head to the side, listening. There was something…. “Listen! Ardyn!”

“Nox!” Gladio shoved at the door but then grabbed the key to unlock it, rushing inside.

“We shouldn’t have left him alone!”

They made it just inside to see Noctis walking woodenly through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared immediately after.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis slowly walked up a staircase, following the light, unaware of his guardians calling his name in terror. All he could see was the soft red light beckoning him forward.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio shoved at the wall until Ignis drew his wand and vanished it. “Nox! Where are you? Nox!”

There were multiple paths before them and they split up, flying to move faster. They checked and then headed up the stairs, terrified. The sun hadn’t fully set yet!

“Nox! Answer me! Come back!” Ignis called as they flew up the stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light pulsed before stretching from an orb into a lance which hung in the air before him. He lifted his outstretched hand higher, reaching for it.

“Nox! Don’t touch anything!” Gladio’s voice echoed up the stairs.

He hesitated, a flicker of awareness in his eyes.

“Touch the lance. Touch it, I say!” Ardyn commanded and the awareness slipped away.

Noctis took another step closer to the glowing lance, fingers touching the head, a drop of crimson blood falling to the stone floor. He gasped and staggered, hand going to his head. He blinked dazedly, stumbling, the room spinning around him. He saw a shadowy figure smirking at him. He felt so strange…Prom….he wanted…..his collapsed to the stone floor, seeing the blurry figure approaching as darkness took him, body slumping from his side to lay face down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio rushed into the room, Ignis on his heels and they froze in shock and fear as they saw the one waiting for them with a satisfied smirk…Ardyn.

He laughed at them. “You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me, the master of all evil! Well, here’s your precious prince!” he turned aside, revealing Noctis lying face down on the cold stone floor, coronet beside him. Ardyn laughed again and then vanished.

They rushed to Noctis’ side, Gladio carefully lifting him, turning him over, his limbs flopping lifelessly. “No Nox,” he whispered, cradling the boy they had raised to his chest. His eyes were closed, body inert, but he was still breathing, if barely. His gift had worked, the curse had not killed him.

“I’ll never forgive myself,” Ignis choked out, taking a limp hand in his, feeling how cool it was, almost as if dead. It made sense, it was an enchanted sleep which would last a hundred years, his body would be preserved for that time.

Gladio slowly stood with Noctis in his arms and Ignis picked up the coronet, quickly making their way back to the bedroom where Gladio lay Noctis down gently, being careful to settle his limbs comfortably. He folded cooling hands over a barely moving chest as Ignis re-settled the coronet before drawing a blanket over him. His skin was paling as the magic shut his body down in order to keep him alive for so long.

“I’m so sorry Nox,” Gladio whispered, brushing a strand of black hair back from his face. They nearly jumped as cheers rang out from the city, glancing out to see the sun had finally set….just too late to spare their ward.

_“The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your prince!”_

“Poor King Regis,” Gladio winced, how were they meant to tell him they had failed? “To loose Noctis now, after losing Aulea, he’ll be heartbroken.”

“He’s not going to,” Ignis suddenly stated firmly and Gladio looked over at him.

“Iggy?”

“We’ll put them all to sleep, until Nox awakens.”

“What about the boy, Prom. If he’s his true love…”

“We must move quickly to put the kingdom to sleep. Nox said he was coming tonight; we will need to meet him and explain. Come!” he shrunk down and took off, Gladio following him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Regis sat on his Throne, obviously fighting the urge to pace as the room filled with excited nobles, all eagerly awaiting the arrival of their Prince. What would he be like after being raised by fairies, even if they had been playing mortal?

_“The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your prince!”_

This was it! Any minute now and Noctis would be back where he belonged. Losing Aulea and the baby had nearly killed Regis, only the hope of seeing his son had kept him going. If those fairies failed…he’d be testing his title of Immortal against them. They waited impatiently for any sign and Cor found himself yawning. He wasn’t getting any younger and it had been a nerve wracking day. He shook his head, lethargy sinking into his body. What? He blinked, seeing those in the roam slumping where they stood, heads down…asleep? “Re…gis…” he turned his head slowly to see his King sagging back in his Throne, head falling to the side. He tried to move to him, legs too heavy, he collapsed against the throne as his vision went dark.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto took a deep breath, adjusting his cloak, before walking up to the door and knocking.

“Come in!” A warm voice greeted him and he pushed the door, this was it! He would learn the others name and meet his family. He was a Prince, he could give him a good life, surely they would accept that?

He barely made it a step inside before he found himself under attack. He couldn’t see in the dark but he didn’t need to…daemons. He fought wildly but there were too many and he was soon restrained thoroughly. He winced as a candle was lifted to his face, paling as he saw the man…fairy. Who else could command daemons?

Ardyn smirked at him in glee. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!” He laughed but his words only confused Prompto. Where was the other? Had it all been a trap? “Away with him!”

He struggled futilely as they pulled on the rooms, dragging him from the cottage. 

“But, gently, my pets. Gently. I have plans for our royal guest.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis and Gladio rushed into the cottage only to freeze as they saw the destruction and then Ignis went to a knee, pulling something out. He stood and stared at the unfamiliar hat in his hand. “Ardyn.”

“He’s got Prom,” Gladio snarled.

“At the forbidden Mountain,” Ignis whispered, they were too late, they’d failed. “We can’t…”

“We can! And we will! He might be Nox’s only hope of ever breaking the curse.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn sat on his throne, his pet at his feet, watching his daemons celebrate. Finally, after sixteen years, he had won. Prince Noctis may not be dead but what did it matter? His true love would die in his dungeons long before the century had passed and without Prince Prompto, the boy would spend eternity in a cursed sleep.

“What a pity Prince Prompto can’t be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up,” he stood and walked down the stairs towards the dungeon with his gargoyle, never noticing two tiny fairies following him. he unlocked the cell door and walked inside to find Prince Prompto sitting on a cot, chained to the wall, head down. “Oh, come now, Prince Prompto. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you; you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true,” he smirked.

Ignis and Gladio crouched in the grill set into the cell door, watching, hearts in their throats. Prince Prompto! The heir of Niflheim was Prom? Well, that would make things easier between them…if only Noctis could be woken now, in a century though?

Ardyn lifted a hand, an orb of red smoke coalescing in the air between them. “Behold, King Regis’ castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, Prince Noctis. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, ‘tis the self-same peasant lad, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. He is indeed most wondrous fair. Black of midnight in his hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep he finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are ‘bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed…” in the orb an image of Prompto appeared, aged, nothing like what Ardyn was describing. “… a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love’s first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all.” Ardyn laughed as Prompto struggled against the chains.

“Why, you…” Ignis hissed but was pulled back by Gladio. The gargoyle turned to look, hearing something, but didn’t see them.

“Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts,” he strode to the door, smirking. “A most gratifying day.” He locked the door behind him and walked towards his rooms. “For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt sick. His stranger…was the missing Prince Noctis? The cursed Prince of Lucis. He closed his eyes, bringing his image to life in his mind, the feel of smooth skin beneath his lips…true love, he could believe that. He’d heard the story, he was cursed to sleep for a hundred years, even if he did live long enough…Noctis would still be sixteen and he would be an old, dying man. It didn’t matter, he would still do it, kiss him, free him, give him the chance to live. If he had known who he was, he wouldn’t have left his side for a second, would have guarded him until the day had passed and he was safe.

Prompto looked up at a sound, seeing two small lights enter the cell and then he gasped as two men appeared, men with wings…fairies!

“Shh, no time to explain,” the smaller whispered, kneeling down. The taller moved to the door, pointing a wand at the lock. Rescue?

As soon as the chains had been unlocked, Prompto stood, rubbing his wrists, moving to the now unlocked door. He had to get to Noctis! Maybe…maybe it would work even if he hadn’t slept for a hundred years?

“Wait Prince Prompto! The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So, arm thyself with this Enchanted Shield of Virtue and this Mighty Sword of Truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil.” The formal words were obviously a spell, a shield and sword appearing in his hands and Prompto nodded in understanding, they could only help so much.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re them, the ones that gave Prince Noctis gifts.”

The blond nodded and smiled softly at him. “I am Ignis, this is Gladio. If we had known who you were…come, we need to get out of here.”

“Is he really…” he couldn’t say it but the other fairy nodded. They made their way up the stairs but then there was a screech and they saw Ardyn’s pet gargoyle which turned and sped up the stairs, sounding the alarm.

The spiral staircase was soon flooded with daemons, the two fairies shrinking, hovering about him as he fought and then he came to a window. He glanced down and then jumped, rolling to absorb the impact but it still hurt.

“Look out!” Ignis yelled and he lifted the shield for protection but the rocks hurtling down at him turned to soap bubbles and he bolted for his chained up Chocobo. He mounted and took off at top speed. A rain of arrows turned into flowers, Gladiolus to be precise, which indicated which fairy had done it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio glanced back and saw the gargoyle, showing the daemons where they were, still screeching the alarm and he turned, taking off after it, chasing it around, firing spells at it. finally it turned and he turned around a pillar, coming face to face. He sent the spell and then took off after Ignis and the Prince.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He lay staring up at the stormy sky, unable to move. He…hurt…he…Som…Somnus…he was Somnus…Ardyn….oh brother…. He wished he could thank that young fairy for freeing him, knew he hadn’t realised his spell would do this. Why should he, he didn’t know the truth of Ardyn’s ‘pet’. The spell should have simply transformed him, but he had already been transformed, the magic warping, reacting.

He saw him appear on the stairs above him, wished he could cry for what his brother had become. He didn’t care about what Ardyn had done to him, he knew after so long there was no way back to what he had been….and it was true for Ardyn too. Where had they gone wrong? What had made his loving brother into this? Their eyes met and the tiny bit of magic that was still his reached out to his brother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_‘Ardyn….love….brother….’_

He knew that voice even after all these centuries, Somnus. He stared down at his pet, his gargoyle, saw the awareness in red eyes and then it was gone, his body melting away, revealing the fairy form for a second before that too faded.

“No…NO!” he turned, eyes searching the darkness. There! Did they really think they could stand against him? Those two…children!

_TBC…_

_Yeah, so watched Sleeping Beauty recently + ack of sleep +playing FFXV = whacky story idea._

_1, maybe 2, chapters to go._


	2. ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after version with some speed bumps along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you’re enjoying my wacky idea.
> 
> This is the happily ever after version of the ending, the non-fairy-tale ending will be posted after this.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Prompto clung to his bird, hunched over to present as small a target as possible as magic raged around him. He was terrified, he’d grown up in the shadow of the mountain, seeing Ardyn do as he pleased with their people and hating it. But who could stand against such a being? He’d dreamed of it, now he feared that he was going to become just one more victim. Why was the fairy so insistent on harming Noctis?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What did you do?” Ignis demanded as they flew beside Prompto, doing their best to divert the magical attacks.

“Turned his pet to stone,” Gladio grunted as he threw up a shield, ignoring the shocked noise from Ignis. They were no match for Ardyn in a fight and Prompto was exhausted, even armed with enchanted weaponry. They needed somewhere safe to regroup. He flew up to Prompto who glanced at him from where he was practically lying flat on his bird. “We need somewhere to rest!” he called and the Prince nodded, lifting his head a little to look around before nudging the Chocobo into changing course.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They finally left Ardyn’s range and he let her slow down, feeling her sides heave. “Easy girl,” he whispered, stroking her neck. They were nearly to Cartanica, hopefully far enough from Ardyn’s mountain to be safe for a little while. He dismounted and led his Chocobo down the steep incline, she could probably make it even with him on her back but he didn’t want to take the risk after such a hard ride. The old mine had been abandoned for generations but he had explored it for years and he knew where he was going.

They made it to the bottom and he set her loose to eat and drink, collapsing on an old log himself. The two fairies flew around, exploring before joining him, growing back to human size.

“Are you injured?” Ignis asked worriedly and he shook his head.

“Just tired and sore,” he assured him and then forced himself not to flinch when the wand was waved over him, feeling his aches fade.

“We won’t hurt you,” the blond fairy promised softly.

“Sorry, Ardyn’s the only fairy in Niflheim.” He felt bad, all they had done was help him.

“You have no need to apologise, Your Highness.”

“Prompto.”

Ignis smiled at him. “Prompto.” He looked away and smiled softly at the other fairy when Gladio put his hand on the blonds shoulder.

Prompto watched them and found himself smiling sadly. Could he and Noctis have had that closeness? “Is he safe?” he asked softly and the two sat down facing him.

“So long as he sleeps nothing can harm him. I am sorry Prompto, we made a mistake and now you are both paying for it.”

“What mistake?” he asked and they shifted slightly.

“Somehow we gave ourselves away, otherwise Ardyn would not have known to be waiting for you at the cottage. He also knew we were bringing Nox…Noctis back to the Citadel and was waiting. Noctis was raised without the knowledge of his heritage, he knew he was not our child but we did our best to raise him.”

“I’ve only met him once but I think you did a good job,” he smiled softly at the memories of their meeting, getting a smile in return from Ignis.

“Thank you. He was so excited about meeting you and I wish we had known your full name, then we would have handled everything differently and perhaps we wouldn’t be here now if we had. We told him he could not see you again because he was a prince. Needless to say, Noctis did not take it well. He barely spoke a word after. We left and returned to the Citadel with him and we made the mistake of leaving him alone to adjust. Ardyn got to him and led him to a tower where the curse was enacted. We arrived to find Noctis lying on the ground but Gladio’s gift had worked as he was not dead.”

“To spare the King the pain of seeing his son in a cursed sleep, we put the entire Kingdom to sleep, they will wake when Noctis does,” Gladio spoke up.

“In a hundred years,” Prompto whispered sadly. “Even if it’s on my death bed, if I live that long, I’d do it, I’ll wake him up,” he swore.

“There has to be another way!” Gladio looked at Ignis who was thinking it over.

“We cannot simply put Prompto to sleep as we did the Kingdom, he would not wake until Noctis did and Noctis will not wake until Prompto kisses him. There is also the issue of you being the Heir of Niflheim. What would happen to your people if you simply vanish?”

“It would cause Chaos,” he admitted. “Father is old, too old to wait for a new heir to grow up.”

“So what’s stopping us putting Niflheim to sleep as well?” Gladio asked and they both stared at him.

“I suppose we should just put the whole world to sleep while we’re at it?” Ignis asked and Gladio grinned.

“Why not? That way, no one would ever know the difference. How much will the world change while Lucis slumbers?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stared at him in shock. Could they even do it? Should they? “What of Ardyn? He would not take such an action well.”

“Why is he so set on Noctis dying or sleeping forever?” Prompto asked them. “He’s tormented our people for forever but he seemed to ignore the other kingdoms.”

“Pride,” Gladio shrugged. “King Regis slighted him and he wants payback. That’s the obvious answer. Who knows what goes on in that warped mind.”

Gladio was right, he may have been like them once, millennia ago, but now he was very different. He had systematically hunted down every fairy he came across and killed them. The fact they had survived was pure luck and the fact they had been born so far from Ardyn’s lands. He had not become aware of them until they had been old enough to defend themselves.

“We can try to put everyone to sleep, but that still leaves you.”

“Is there a different spell?” Prompto asked. “Even if it wasn’t for the whole time, just long enough to ensure I would live long enough to wake him.”

“You would do that? You could be an old man by the time the century is over, even if not over a hundred years old.”

“One life compared the people of Lucis?” Prompto asked and then shrugged slightly. “How could I not?”

Ignis reached out and took his hands in his, channelling his magic differently, he wasn’t casting a spell. Some mortals were more susceptible to magic than others and that would affect anything they tried to do to him. he was surprised to find the Prince was highly susceptible…much like Noctis. Gladio originally was going to gift Noctis with a level of protection from magic. A pity King Iedolas had never invited them to see Prompto, then again, would they have risked going so close to Ardyn?

Whatever spell used on Prompto would have to be able to end without them, who knew what may happen to them before the century was over? Ardyn may take his revenge on them before the time was up, leaving him as the only fairy and he would not wake Prompto. He would leave them all to sleep for eternity, taking pleasure in winning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn snarled but then forced himself to calm. They were out of his reach for now, but he knew where they would go. They would take the young Prince to Lucis, to see if the curse could be broken early and if not they would leave him there until it was time. If they put him into an enchanted sleep he would be untouchable until woken. He walked down the stairs and stared at where his pet had died. He had been shocked by the magical contact during his death, he had not thought anything of his brother was left but apparently he had been wrong. The death of his brother did not bother him at all but he had been a useful pet, smart enough to obey directions and even make decisions to a point on how to do so. Far more useful than his daemons.

They would pay for daring to try and thwart him, they would pay with their lives. He smirked and laughed, this time, he would have two pets. They would replace what they had taken from him. He would be kind and allow them to remain together forever even as they served him. As for Prince Prompto’s fate, that would take some consideration. They obviously planned to put him to sleep in order to live and wake Prince Noctis. He could allow it and then ensure the two never woke, he could kill the boy before he could be put to sleep, he could lock him up as he had been, or he could do something else entirely. There were just so many options!

He could easily beat them back to Insomnia, they would not have enough magic at the moment to travel magically with a human. They would need to rest before attempting it, especially if they planned to place him in an enchanted sleep, or they would have to travel as mortals.

He went to the window and stared out at the Kingdom of Niflheim, his playground for many years. They would pay for their Prince’s interference.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio stared into the fire, Ignis asleep in his arms, the young Prince across the fire from them, sleeping fitfully. He should be sleeping too, gathering his strength for what was coming. They would put everyone except Prompto to sleep. Only an enchanted sleep could stop his body from aging but they needed him to wake in one hundred years plus a day, just to be safe.

They had come up with a possible plan. In a way, it would be the same method he had used to deal with Ardyn’s pet. Prompto’s body would be transformed into an object that could easily last over a hundred years, his mind put to sleep, unaware. The spell would lift a decade before the hundred years was up and Prompto would wake briefly before a second spell placed on him would activate, placing him into something similar to an enchanted sleep but not exactly the same. He would age although incredibly slowly, so that when they woke, he would be physically two or three years older than Noctis. He would be unaware in that state as well. Then, when the time came he would wake and kiss Noctis, waking everyone else.

A lot could go wrong, especially if Ardyn worked out what they were doing. They had to ensure Prompto was safely in Noctis’ room and be-spelled before putting everyone else to sleep. Once that was done, the world would be safe from Ardyn’s magic forever. They would be the only ones in danger and Gladio knew, eventually, Ardyn would find and kill them. It was unlikely they would live to see Noctis wake but they accepted that. They existed to protect people, to bring them happiness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I love you,” Ignis whispered, kissing Gladio gently, not wishing to wake the sleeping Prompto. He knew Ardyn could be waiting for them in the city if that was the case, Prompto was to leave them to face him, to get to Noctis’ room. They would set the spells on him before they left so that they would not need to be with him. it was the best chance they could give; the enchanted weapons were no guarantee against a foe like Ardyn, they were meant for use against his daemons.

They got up and slipped away from the small camp, needing time together if it was to be their last chance. They were fairies, not mortals, for them nature was home and not an inconvenience for any activity. Their clothing simply faded away as they lay together in greenery that had overtaken the old mine. They spent time just kissing and touching until Ignis rolled to lie on his back beneath Gladio, smiling up at him, offering himself and Gladio accepted, kissing him hungrily even as he gently moved into his body, feeling their magic swirl around them merging, truly becoming one as no mortal could ever imagine.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They appeared in the cliffs just beyond the bridge that linked the capitol of Lucis with the rest of the kingdom. After more talking they had altered the plan, there was no way they could beat Ardyn to the city so they had travelled to Tenebrae first, putting the small Kingdom to sleep, then they had backtracked carefully to Niflheim, finding they were right, Ardyn was gone. They had then gone to Accordo.

It had been almost an entire season since Noctis had fallen asleep. The whole world slumbered, except for them. Prompto was understandably very nervous, they all were. The city was likely full of daemons to slow them down, wear them down so that they would be easily dispatched.

The months of travel had allowed them to get to know Prompto and they had come to care deeply for him, much as they did Noctis. He would be the perfect husband for their ward, it was easy to see why Nox had been immediately drawn to Prompto. He lacked the arrogance found in many Royals, he genuinely wanted to help people, to be a good King. They would do whatever they had to, to ensure he reached Noctis’ room.

Ignis stared at the tower of the Citadel where he knew Noctis slept, wondering if they would ever see the boy again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn paused and then smirked, so, they had finally appeared. With a flick of his hand his daemons spread out through the city with order to take the three alive if they could, if not then to just wear them down. The more drained their magic was when they reached him, the easier it would be to deal with them. Somnus had trusted him, hadn’t realised something was wrong until it was too late. They would fight him every step of the way. They were a bonded pair, their magic working together, it made them harder to deal with but also meant that once one began to succumb the other would follow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was terrified, so much could go wrong, but he was determined to reach Noctis. The idea of being transformed into an object made him nervous, what if something went wrong? But it was still the best plan they had. He could feel the need to get to Noctis’ room the spell was causing, it wanted to be activated, and he had to fight the urge to just run for the Citadel.

He lifted his shield, blocking the attack of a daemon before impaling it, hearing it shriek. They definitely knew they were there now! He stopped thinking, letting his training take over, fighting not just for his life or love but for the world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio saw Ardyn waiting before the main gates for them, dressed as usual in his odd hat and coat, hair wild, eyes gold as he smirked, knowing they were there. He looked at Prompto, seeing how tired he was. “Head for the side gate,” he murmured.

“Gladio….”

“He’s right, you must get to Noctis. You have seen the maps, you know the way,” Ignis smiled and kissed his cheek, weaving one last spell to try and ensure he made it. “Go Prompto,” he urged and Prompto swallowed, staring at them sadly before he nodded and slipped away. “I love you,” he kissed Gladio who kissed him back and then they stepped out, wands in one hand, their other hands joined.

“Welcome!” Ardyn laughed. “You’ve kept me waiting dear children. You took something from me and I intend to collect payment.”

“You won’t succeed,” Gladio snapped at him, wings fluttering nervously even though he tried to hide it.

“Won’t I? How much magic have you wasted in the last months? You are weak and you know it. You have no chance, why not surrender?”

“Never,” Ignis answered, head held high.

“Never is a long time, even for our kind dear Ignis. You have no hope of defeating me. You are nothing but weak little ‘good’ fairies. You know nothing of the forces at my command.”

Ignis shook his head, there was something…compelling….about his words. “We will not let you stop Prompto.”

“Why would I want to stop him? What does he matter to me? He can do as he pleases.”

“Then why did you take him?” Gladio demanded.

“To ensure he survived long enough to wake dear Noctis, of course,” Ardyn smiled at them, as if his reasoning was so obvious…it was, wasn’t it?

“But…you cursed Noctis to die…”

“And now if he never wakes, the world will slumber for eternity and where is the fun in that? To be the only being awake would be a very boring life, wouldn’t it?”

They both nodded, yes he was right, it would be very boring.

“See? There is no need for us to fight dear children,” he held his hands out to them, eyes glowing red and gold. Their wands slowly dipped down towards the ground, he…he was right, they didn’t need to fight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn smiled as they began to fall under his spell, lowering their wands, wings hanging limp down their backs. This was almost too easy! They had expended so much magic putting the world to sleep, assuming it would keep them all safe. Silly children, every spell had a loophole. “You want peace don’t you? You exist to make others happy? Do I not count in that as well?” He asked, ensuring he sounded hurt that he might not, seeing the flicker of confusion on Ignis’ face. Of the two, he was the more dangerous, not due to greater power but because of his intelligence.

He held his hands out to them in offering. “Come with me, leave the mortals to their sleep. Help me be happy, please. Only you can help me,” he wove the spells around them as he continued to speak, calling on their very nature to help ensnare them. It was so good that the old stories of the power of his voice had bene forgotten long before they had been born or they would have been far less willing to let him speak.

He smirked as they took a step, seeing the slight red glow in their eyes, only to gasp as agony stole his breath. He looked down to see a bloody blade emerging from his chest.

“I won’t let you hurt them,” an angry voice snarled in his ear and he struggled to bring his magic against his attacker before crying out as the blade was twisted. It pulled free and he snarled, raising his hands slowly and then there was a brief flash of pain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto held the sword, panting, trying to ignore the black blood coating it and his clothing, staring at the headless body on the ground. He didn’t know what had made him come back but he was glad he had listened. The sight of the two fairies staring at Ardyn, their eyes changing colour….faces relaxed, it had terrified him. He hadn’t realised Ardyn could be-spell other fairies! He hadn’t stopped to think once he’d realised what was happening to them, putting the enchanted blade through Ardyn’s black heart but it hadn’t been enough, that blow would have killed any mortal creature. It had slowed and weakened him though, enough for him to pull the blade out and take off his head.

He heard screeching and screaming and raised his shield, only to watch the daemons dissolve. It was over? He turned to see the two staring vacantly in his direction and his heart sank. He had killed Ardyn, why weren’t they getting better. He sheathed the blade and cautiously approached.

“Ignis? Can you hear me? It’s Prompto. He’s dead Ignis, please come back,” he called even as he reached out to shake the fairy gently, feeling hopeful when he blinked sluggishly. “Come on, wake up.” He didn’t dare slap a fairy but he did tap his cheek even as he kept shaking a shoulder, watching as the red slowly faded back to the normal otherworldly green.

Ignis blinked dazedly but seemed to finally see him. “Prompto? What…where?”

“Ignis,” he gasped in relief, hugging the confused fairy. “You didn’t tell me he could put a spell on you! If I hadn’t come back,” he shuddered and then Ignis was hugging him back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A spell on them? He felt very confused, but Prompto was hugging him, all but clinging, and he hugged him back. The young Prince had opened up to them during their journey and it had become evident that there was little love to be found in his home. They had been quite happy to give it, to treat him as they did Noctis. They were…they were their children, despite only having raised Noctis.

“I’m here, you saved us,” he whispered, needing to comfort him. he reached for Gladio’s magic, gently tugging their bond, even as he saw his unmoving form but then Gladio’s magic responded, surging and he was shaking his head, blinking. He saw ignis hugging Prompto and moved to join them.

“What happened?”

“Ardyn,” he nodded and Gladio looked in that direction, seeing the fading body. “Prompto saved us.”

“Thanks kiddo,” Gladio murmured and Prompto turned to hug him too.

“The daemons kind of screeched and dissolved too,” Prompto told them, straightening up, wiping his eyes.

“Without his magic to fuel them they can’t exist in the mortal world,” Ignis told him, looking around.

“So all that work putting everyone to sleep wasn’t needed,” Gladio sighed.

“I think it was, this way no Kingdom will be behind the others,” Prompto told them and they shrugged, he would know more about such things. He glanced up at the Citadel and then took a deep breath. “Guess it’s time then.”

They knew he was nervous and it was perfectly normal. The idea of being turned into an inanimate object for nearly a hundred years was scary even to them and they were magic, to a mortal? It was shocking he had agreed but they hadn’t been able to come up with a better plan. He would be completely unaware during that time, just like those who were in the enchanted sleep. “We will be with you,” Ignis promised, he no longer had to be alone during the process.

Prompto nodded and they headed into the Citadel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared at the door at the end of the hall, this was it. He walked towards the door and then pushed it open, he wouldn’t have long once he passed the threshold and he looked for the bed, seeing that it was occupied, the half drawn curtains blocking his view. He hesitated and looked at the two fairies. “Thank you, for everything. Will you be here? When I wake up?” he handed his weapons to Gladio for safe keeping, he didn’t need them now.

“Of course we will, for both the spell change and the true awakening,” Gladio promised and that made it easier. They hadn’t been able to make that promise when Ardyn was alive and he knew they’d expected to die buying him the time to make it to the room.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside, knowing they were right behind him as he hurried across the room, to sit on the bed, looking down at the sleeping Prince. He reached out to trace a cool cheek, he was as beautiful as Prompto remembered.

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised and then lay down, feeling a hand briefly brush through his hair.

“We’re here,” Ignis promised, his voice sounding far away.

Prompto kept his eyes on Noctis until his world went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the bed beside Noctis’ sleeping body, lay a perfect diamond. Ignis reached out, feeling the magic in the gem, reaching deeper to feel the sleeping essence of Prompto, ensuring everything had worked correctly. “It worked, his mind is asleep, the spells will keep him safe, not that there is much that can harm a diamond.”

“Magic can,” Gladio pointed out, though it didn’t really matter anymore, now that they were the last.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis flitted through the trees, flying fast, laughing happily as Gladio chased him. It was strange, feeling lonely at times, before taking Noctis in to raise, they had been on their own most of the time, but they had gotten too used to having someone else there. They tended to stay away from the human settlements, they were eerie with the inhabitants frozen in time, many asleep on their feet, caught mid walking or talking.

A hundred years was nothing to a fairy but for the first time in their lives such time seemed to be passing slowly. They would check on Prompto and Noctis regularly, looking forward to the day when Prompto would become human again and wake, if only very briefly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was tired…so tired. He blinked, struggling to focus…what had….the spell….he managed to lift his head, seeing the sleeping form. He weakly tried to pull his body closer but then gentle hands were there, moving him to lie with Noctis. He struggled to keep his eyes open to see who. Soon…the first part was done…all he had to do now was sleep and then he’d wake up and he could finally kiss Noctis, wake him up…they could be together then.

Two blurry figures leant over him, danger? No…safe… “It’s alright Prompto, we’re here, you are both safe,” a voice called to him, he knew it…Gladio.

“Noc…” he slurred, collapsing with an arm over Noctis’ waist, his head on his chest. “Be…together…soo…..”

Prompto’s body went limp as the stasis spell activated, laying half over Noctis’ unchanged, slumbering form.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Prompto went still, eyes shut. He gently checked the spell work since it had been his, Iggy had done the transformation spell since he’d been reluctant to do that part of it. Something about what Ardyn had said, taking something from him, it felt…bad. He didn’t think he’d be using those kinds of spells for a long time. He checked on Noctis too since it was his gift that had changed death to sleep, finding him unchanged. Soon, they would wake up and the nightmare would be over for good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke slowly, body heavy, mind sluggish. He could hear the very slow, steady beat of a heart beneath his ear, too slow, able to count almost to a hundred between beats as his head cleared. He blinked slowly, seeing a dim room. He lifted his head and then it all rushed back and he tried to sit up only to feel someone helping, supporting him.

“There is no need to rush Prompto,” Gladio murmured and he relaxed, seeing Ignis approach, wand waving over him and then the fairy smiled at him.

“How do you feel?”

“A little…strange.”

“According to magic, you aged three years during the stasis so that is not surprising. You look different, more grown up,” he reached out and ruffled his hair. “I should do something with this mop or else Noctis won’t recognise you.”

“Will he? We only met the once and for such a short time,” he looked down at where Noctis lay, unaware of them.

“He will,” Gladio promised. “True love’s kiss is a powerful thing.”

“And it can wait, you were in stasis, not an enchanted sleep. Some food first, then a bath and clean clothing, we will need to alter something since you have grown some,” Ignis announced and Prompto wanted to argue but almost doubled over as his stomach made its displeasure over being empty known, making Gladio laugh.

He ate slowly since he technically hadn’t eaten in a very long times and then he had to be helped in the bath, Ignis trimming his hair for him and shaving off his rather full beard. It took one look for him to decide he would never intentionally grow one. They had been right; he felt a lot better once he was dressed in clean clothing and they slipped from the room to give him privacy to wake Noctis in.

He walked back to the bed and stared down at the sleeping Prince. He was exactly how Prompto remembered him, how Ardyn had promised. He reached out to caress a cool cheek and then sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Noctis. “It’s time to wake up my love,” he whispered before pressing his lips to cold ones. He felt them warm beneath his and then part as Noctis took a breath and he pulled back, staring down into dark blue eye, gently stroking black hair.

Noctis smiled dreamily up at him. “I’ve been waiting so long,” he whispered.

“We will never be parted again Noctis,” Prompto promised, gently helping him sit up, holding him as the last of the enchantment slipped away.

“Prom?” Noctis whispered, sounding amazed and he smiled at him.

“It’s me,” he promised, holding Noctis close. “You are safe now, Ardyn can never harm you again.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis felt a little confused but it was fading slowly. He just relaxed in Prom’s arms, overjoyed to see him again. Prom was his true love…he had woken him. he remembered Ignis and Gladio explaining the curse and everything they had done to protect him but it had failed and he knew it was partially his own fault. He vaguely remembered a strange man, feeling dizzy and ill…then nothing until waking up with Prom leaning over him. But…how could he, Gladio had said he would sleep for a hundred years. “How long?”

“A little over one hundred years, they insisted on erring on the side of caution and acting after the date rather than risking being too early and then it not working since it would not be our first kiss,” he explained and Noctis sat up, feeling normal. He turned to face Prom, taking in the changes. Their meeting felt almost dreamlike now, that whole day did, an effect of the curse maybe? “You look older but not over one hundred.”

Prompto chuckled. “You can thank Ignis and Gladio for that. They put everyone to sleep, not just the kingdom but every kingdom. They saved me from Ardyn who captured me when I went to the cottage and then worked out a way to put me to sleep that would allow me to wake before you. The side effect was that it did not stop my aging, only slowed it. I am now about nineteen. Does that, bother you?”

Noctis shook his head, “no!”

“I am glad,” Prompto reached out and gently pushed his hair back and Noctis blushed slightly. “I have missed you. When they told me who you were I was so worried, then they confirmed the curse had come to pass and I thought I’d never see you again.”

“They told me I could not see you again, that I had to forget you because I was…am a Prince.”

“True love and curse breaking trumps that but… I didn’t tell you my full name when we met. It was nice, meeting someone who didn’t know me and you were so nervous anyway.”

“Prom?”

“Prince Prompto Argentum of Niflheim,” he offered, bowing while still sitting and Noctis’ eyes went wide.

“You’re a...and I’m a…oh. That is good, right? It means we can, well…”

Prompto smiled at him and then took his hand, kissing the back like he had in the forest. “I would like nothing more than to marry you,” he told him and Noctis grinned, glad he’d understood.

He nearly jumped at a noise from outside but Prompto just smiled and stood, offering him a hand. He took it and they walked to the balcony, seeing a city of people cheering.

“They are cheering for your return Noctis, they don’t know they’ve slept for a hundred years.”

“They do not even know me,” he whispered, suddenly feeling very pressured but Prompto squeezed his hand gently. “Come, we shouldn’t keep your Father waiting,” Prompto tucked his hand in through his own arm, guiding him out of the room he had slept in for so long.

His Father… he had no memories of him. Would he be happy to see him? Would he like him or be disappointed in him? He didn’t even realise they’d stopped walking until he felt warm hands cradling his face.

“Shh Noct,” Prompto whispered and he leant into his touch. “It will be alright; your Father loves you.”

Noct, he liked that. He nodded and took a deep breath. His Father had sent him away with Ignis and Gladio because it had been the only way to keep him safe, not because he was unwanted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis covered his mouth as he yawned, had he nodded off? He looked around, seeing people looking a little sleepy. He glanced at the windows, seeing the last rays of sunlight fading and he gripped the arms of his Throne. he glanced to the side and frowned. “Cor? Are you alright?” he asked his Marshal who pushed to his feet, looking a little confused.

“I’m fine, I-“

He was cut off by trumpets and then the doors opened and two young men walked in. Regis’ eyes locked on the younger immediately and he stood, walking swiftly down the room towards them. “Noctis, my son,” he held his arms out and he saw his son staring at him with wide eyes before glancing at his companion who shocked Regis, was that Prince Prompto? And then his son was in his arms and he hugged him close, fighting tears.

They had done it Noctis was safe and finally home. He pulled back enough to look down at Noctis, smiling shakily. “You look so much like your Mother,” he whispered.

“Father,” his son whispered shyly. He glanced back at the blond who smiled softly back at him, the love between them clear. How had they even met and why had they arrived together?

“Are you going to hog our nephew Majesty?” Clarus teased and Regis chuckled, reluctantly letting go so that Clarus could hug the teen and then Cor.

Music started and Regis could see his son was overwhelmed. He did not know where the fairies had taken him to grow up but he knew it had been secluded. Perhaps they should have thought this welcome through better, introduced him more gradually. Then he watched as Prince Prompto took his hand and drew him away from the lords and ladies, beginning to dance and it was like everything faded away for Noctis, all his attention on his partner. It had been like that for him when with Aulea, it seemed his son had also found his true love. He sat on the Throne and then spotted two familiar figures smiling and watching them dance. He hoped they would remain for a time to help Noctis adjust or at least visit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared up at the painting of his parents on their wedding day, feeling a hand come to rest on his shoulder. “She was so beautiful,” he whispered.

“She was, she also loved you dearly. Losing you, broke her heart. We never planned on having another child but when we learnt another was expected, your Mother could not wait for the two of you to meet. Your sister would have been eleven now.”

“I think I would have liked a little sister. She would be a better Princess than I am a Prince.”

“Noctis,” he Father moved so that they were looking at each other. “I could not dream of a better son,” he told him firmly. “Cor tells me Ignis has taught you well, all else will come with time and experience. I am not so old that you will inherit soon. It has only been a month since you woke, give yourself time.”

He nodded slowly. He was glad Ignis and Gladio had been the ones to tell his Father that the curse had been enacted and what they had done to ensure they were all alive. According to Cor there had been some restrained yelling but also a lot of thanks and gratitude.

“Come, your Mother wrote you a letter every year on your birthday, reading them will be a way for you to know her.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto ignored his Father’s shouting and left the room, returning to his rooms to pack. He was returning to Insomnia and his betrothed. He had hoped for his Father’s blessing but…his sanity had been questionable for years and it was getting worse. It made him wonder just how much influence Ardyn had had over the Court. He was nineteen now, old enough to become King. He could challenge his Father’s right to the Crown but to do so with no support? He could find himself assassinated. He would speak with Ignis, the fairies would be able to tell if Ardyn had done something to his Father and maybe there was a way to fix it. If not then he would have to return after the wedding, with the support of King Regis’ people. He did not want to do that, Noctis was only just getting to know his Father, separating them onto different continents would be cruel. Maybe he could split his time between them or something?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as Prompto took Noctis’ hands in his, reciting his vows and then Noctis gave his own. The whole Kingdom was celebrating though it was disappointing that there was no official Niflheim delegation. He had spoken with Prompto about the troubles and if the fairies could do nothing, he would give Prompto the support necessary to challenge his Father. The people needed a strong, sane King to recover from centuries under threat from Ardyn. He would hate being parted from his son so soon, but Noctis was not a child, he was now a married man. They could write and he knew Prompto would encourage many visits.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay in his husbands arms, trying to sleep. He did not like this palace, it was…cold. Prompto had said they would change it, make it better. Tomorrow, Prompto would be crowned King and he was just glad his own Father was coming to the ceremony, even after only two weeks, he missed him. He hoped Ignis and Gladio would come as well, he was so used to seeing them every day that he still missed seeing them all of the time, even after almost a year of life as Prince Noctis and not Nox. He missed that life, it had been so simple and carefree but he also loved Prompto and his Father, Cor, Clarus…

He nearly jumped when he felt lips press to the back of his neck, “sleep love,” Prompto murmured and he sighed, closing his eyes. He was right, tomorrow was going to be very busy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cheers rang out as Noctis and Prompto appeared, a small bundle in Noctis’ arms. He held the small baby up for them to see, the first public appearance by Princess Aurora Argentum-Caelum. She had Prompto’s golden hair but the darker blue eyes of Noctis. Later that day a banquet was held and two familiar fairies appeared to grant the Princess their gifts, a gifting that went perfectly, especially when compared to his own.

“Iggy,” Noctis grinned an hour after the banquet had ended and the two joined them in their rooms, hugging his old guardian who hugged him back. Then he saw what Gladio was holding and his eyes went wide. Gladio lowered the bundle to show off the tiny baby within, he had Ignis’ otherworldly green eyes but Gladio’s darker hair colour. “What is his name?”

“Talcott.”

“I’m so happy for you,” and he was. They would be wonderful parents; they’d been great with him. And now they weren’t the last of their kind. It was thanks to them they had their own baby girl too. They placed Talcott in the crib with Aurora so they could talk and Prompto chuckled when she latched onto the other baby. It was a pity fairies grew up much quicker than human children, otherwise they could be playmates, but Talcott would be an adult by the time she was six.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis settled Talcott down and then flew over to where Gladio was lying in the grass. “You saw it too,” he stated and Gladio nodded.

“They haven’t aged at all but it has only been three years.”

“For Prompto that could mean little change, but Noctis? A sixteen year old mortal male should have changed a fair amount in that time. They are so receptive to magic…too receptive. I half wonder if that was part of the reason for Ardyn’s interest. How long until mortals notice and what will they do? Will they accept it as a consequence of our help? Will they cast them out?” he couldn’t help fearing for the children.

“If they do, then they will always have a home with us,” Gladio swore. “Try not to go borrowing trouble Iggy. We will watch and hope the people can accept it.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled and scooped his granddaughter up, making her laugh. He had been considering abdicating his Throne to the boys but now…whispers and rumours had reached his Court that had him concerned for their safety. Seeing them after almost a year, he could see what had started them. Despite being twenty-one, Noctis appeared the same as when he had woken from the curse, Prompto too appeared the same as he had then.

He could understand their wariness after so long living in Ardyn’s shadow. He had hoped they would accept that the remaining fairies were nothing like him, but the last time Ignis had visited, he had admitted the people of Niflheim did not like their presence. There was nothing they could do to change people’s minds except try to show them their fears were unfounded. His son was not unnatural!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched Aurora happily explore, feeling sad that they had taken her from the only home she’d ever known. At eight, she was smart enough to have realised something scary was happening but she’d bounced back quickly enough. After everything they had done for the kingdom, a mob had attacked the Palace and would have reached them if not for Talcott who had come to visit his honorary Uncles and cousin. He had half killed himself getting the three of them to safety but he was grateful for the fairy’s actions. They had returned to Lucis where they were welcomed with open arms. They would wait a few years and see how the people accepted them after constant exposure and if it went well his Father would step down for them.

The other kingdoms were watching but so far were accepting the fact that they seemed to not be aging. Lucis had ended all alliances with Niflheim though over their treatment. It was sad but all three fairies thought that Ardyn’s influence over the land was lingering with little they could do about it given the very anti-fairy attitude.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as he watched Noctis and Prompto playing around and relaxing. Noctis had just turned one hundred and they were celebrating. They had been living in the forest with them ever since Aurora had become Queen, wanting to disappear from public life. They still visited their daughter who was proving longer lived than most but still mortal. She planned to step down in the next year or so for her own son. Living in a place that fairly hummed with magic was good for them, that much was obvious, a pity they lacked wings or the ability to use a wand.

He was glad they seemed immortal; he had not been looking forward to losing them one day and with their lessening ties to the mortals of the world, they would not have many more deaths to mourn themselves. For all the horrors Ardyn had brought, in the end, they had all truly found happiness and true love. What more could anyone wish for?

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See next chapter for Ardyn’s version of a happy ending.
> 
> As for Aurora and Talcott, it’s up to you if you want to imagine MPreg or the stork or Ignis magically growing the babies in the garden which given they’re fairies may be a viable option. Magic was definitely involved in their births.


	3. ch2 - Ardyn's happy ending version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a version where Ardyn wins so no happily ever after…unless you’re Ardyn. Well, technically characters are happy because they don’t know any better. Spell caused amnesia and mind control as well as body changes. MPreg.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Prompto clung to his bird, hunched over to present as small a target as possible as magic raged around him. He was terrified, he’d grown up in the shadow of the mountain, seeing Ardyn do as he pleased with their people and hating it. But who could stand against such a being? He’d dreamed of it, now he feared that he was going to become just one more victim. Why was the fairy so insistent on harming Noctis?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What did you do?” Ignis demanded as they flew beside Prompto, doing their best to divert the magical attacks.

“Turned his pet to stone,” Gladio grunted as he threw up a shield, ignoring the shocked noise from Ignis. They were no match for Ardyn in a fight and Prompto was exhausted, even armed with enchanted weaponry. They needed somewhere safe to regroup. He flew up to Prompto who glanced at him from where he was practically lying flat on his bird. “We need somewhere to rest!” he called and the Prince nodded, lifting his head a little to look around before nudging the Chocobo into changing course.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They finally left Ardyn’s range and he let her slow down, feeling her sides heave. “Easy girl,” he whispered, stroking her neck. They were nearly to Cartanica, hopefully far enough from Ardyn’s mountain to be safe for a little while. He dismounted and led his Chocobo down the steep incline, she could probably make it even with him on her back but he didn’t want to take the risk after such a hard ride. The old mine had been abandoned for generations but he had explored it for years and he knew where he was going.

They made it to the bottom and he set her loose to eat and drink, collapsing on an old log himself. The two fairies flew around, exploring before joining him, growing back to human size.

“Are you injured?” Ignis asked worriedly and he shook his head.

“Just tired and sore,” he assured him and then forced himself not to flinch when the wand was waved over him, feeling his aches fade.

“We won’t hurt you,” the blond fairy promised softly.

“Sorry, Ardyn’s the only fairy in Niflheim.” He felt bad, all they had done was help him.

“You have no need to apologise, Your Highness.”

“Prompto.”

Ignis smiled at him. “Prompto.” He looked away and smiled softly at the other fairy when Gladio put his hand on the blonds shoulder.

Prompto watched them and found himself smiling sadly. Could he and Noctis have had that closeness? “Is he safe?” he asked softly and the two sat down facing him.

“So long as he sleeps nothing can harm him. I am sorry Prompto, we made a mistake and now you are both paying for it.”

“What mistake?” he asked and they shifted slightly.

“Somehow we gave ourselves away, otherwise Ardyn would not have known to be waiting for you at the cottage. He also knew we were bringing Nox…Noctis back to the Citadel and was waiting. Noctis was raised without the knowledge of his heritage, he knew he was not our child but we did our best to raise him.”

“I’ve only met him once but I think you did a good job,” he smiled softly at the memories of their meeting, getting a smile in return from Ignis.

“Thank you. He was so excited about meeting you and I wish we had known your full name, then we would have handled everything differently and perhaps we wouldn’t be here now if we had. We told him he could not see you again because he was a prince. Needless to say, Noctis did not take it well. He barely spoke a word after. We left and returned to the Citadel with him and we made the mistake of leaving him alone to adjust. Ardyn got to him and led him to a tower where the curse was enacted. We arrived to find Noctis lying on the ground but Gladio’s gift had worked as he was not dead.”

“To spare the King the pain of seeing his son in a cursed sleep, we put the entire Kingdom to sleep, they will wake when Noctis does,” Gladio spoke up.

“In a hundred years,” Prompto whispered sadly. “Even if it’s on my death bed, if I live that long, I’d do it, I’ll wake him up,” he swore.

“There has to be another way!” Gladio looked at Ignis who was thinking it over.

“We cannot simply put Prompto to sleep as we did the Kingdom, he would not wake until Noctis did and Noctis will not wake until Prompto kisses him. There is also the issue of you being the Heir of Niflheim. What would happen to your people if you simply vanish?”

“It would cause Chaos,” he admitted. “Father is old, too old to wait for a new heir to grow up.”

“So what’s stopping us putting Niflheim to sleep as well?” Gladio asked and they both stared at him.

“I suppose we should just put the whole world to sleep while we’re at it?” Ignis asked and Gladio grinned.

“Why not? That way, no one would ever know the difference. How much will the world change while Lucis slumbers?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stared at him in shock. Could they even do it? Should they? “What of Ardyn? He would not take such an action well.”

“Why is he so set on Noctis dying or sleeping forever?” Prompto asked them. “He’s tormented our people for forever but he seemed to ignore the other kingdoms.”

“Pride,” Gladio shrugged. “King Regis slighted him and he wants payback. That’s the obvious answer. Who knows what goes on in that warped mind.”

Gladio was right, he may have been like them once, millennia ago, but now he was very different. He had systematically hunted down every fairy he came across and killed them. The fact they had survived was pure luck and the fact they had been born so far from Ardyn’s lands. He had not become aware of them until they had been old enough to defend themselves.

“We can try to put everyone to sleep, but that still leaves you.”

“Is there a different spell?” Prompto asked. “Even if it wasn’t for the whole time, just long enough to ensure I would live long enough to wake him.”

“You would do that? You could be an old man by the time the century is over, even if not over a hundred years old.”

“One life compared the people of Lucis?” Prompto asked and then shrugged slightly. “How could I not?”

Ignis reached out and took his hands in his, channelling his magic differently, he wasn’t casting a spell. Some mortals were more susceptible to magic than others and that would affect anything they tried to do to him. he was surprised to find the Prince was highly susceptible…much like Noctis. Gladio originally was going to gift Noctis with a level of protection from magic. A pity King Iedolas had never invited them to see Prompto, then again, would they have risked going so close to Ardyn?

Whatever spell used on Prompto would have to be able to end without them, who knew what may happen to them before the century was over? Ardyn may take his revenge on them before the time was up, leaving him as the only fairy and he would not wake Prompto. He would leave them all to sleep for eternity, taking pleasure in winning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn snarled but then forced himself to calm. They were out of his reach for now, but he knew where they would go. They would take the young Prince to Lucis, to see if the curse could be broken early and if not they would leave him there until it was time. If they put him into an enchanted sleep he would be untouchable until woken. He walked down the stairs and stared at where his pet had died. He had been shocked by the magical contact during his death, he had not thought anything of his brother was left but apparently he had been wrong. The death of his brother did not bother him at all but he had been a useful pet, smart enough to obey directions and even make decisions to a point on how to do so. Far more useful than his daemons.

They would pay for daring to try and thwart him, they would pay with their lives. He smirked and laughed, this time, he would have two pets. They would replace what they had taken from him. He would be kind and allow them to remain together forever even as they served him. As for Prince Prompto’s fate, that would take some consideration. They obviously planned to put him to sleep in order to live and wake Prince Noctis. He could allow it and then ensure the two never woke, he could kill the boy before he could be put to sleep, he could lock him up as he had been, or he could do something else entirely. There were just so many options!

He could easily beat them back to Insomnia, they would not have enough magic at the moment to travel magically with a human. They would need to rest before attempting it, especially if they planned to place him in an enchanted sleep, or they would have to travel as mortals.

He went to the window and stared out at the Kingdom of Niflheim, his playground for many years. They would pay for their Prince’s interference.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio stared into the fire, Ignis asleep in his arms, the young Prince across the fire from them, sleeping fitfully. He should be sleeping too, gathering his strength for what was coming. They would put everyone except Prompto to sleep. Only an enchanted sleep could stop his body from aging but they needed him to wake in one hundred years plus a day, just to be safe.

They had come up with a possible plan. In a way, it would be the same method he had used to deal with Ardyn’s pet. Prompto’s body would be transformed into an object that could easily last over a hundred years, his mind put to sleep, unaware. The spell would lift a decade before the hundred years was up and Prompto would wake briefly before a second spell placed on him would activate, placing him into something similar to an enchanted sleep but not exactly the same. He would age although incredibly slowly, so that when they woke, he would be physically two or three years older than Noctis. He would be unaware in that state as well. Then, when the time came he would wake and kiss Noctis, waking everyone else.

A lot could go wrong, especially if Ardyn worked out what they were doing. They had to ensure Prompto was safely in Noctis’ room and be-spelled before putting everyone else to sleep. Once that was done, the world would be safe from Ardyn’s magic forever. They would be the only ones in danger and Gladio knew, eventually, Ardyn would find and kill them. It was unlikely they would live to see Noctis wake but they accepted that. They existed to protect people, to bring them happiness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I love you,” Ignis whispered, kissing Gladio gently, not wishing to wake the sleeping Prompto. He knew Ardyn could be waiting for them in the city if that was the case, Prompto was to leave them to face him, to get to Noctis’ room. They would set the spells on him before they left so that they would not need to be with him. it was the best chance they could give; the enchanted weapons were no guarantee against a foe like Ardyn, they were meant for use against his daemons.

They got up and slipped away from the small camp, needing time together if it was to be their last chance. They were fairies, not mortals, for them nature was home and not an inconvenience for any activity. Their clothing simply faded away as they lay together in greenery that had overtaken the old mine. They spent time just kissing and touching until Ignis rolled to lie on his back beneath Gladio, smiling up at him, offering himself and Gladio accepted, kissing him hungrily even as he gently moved into his body, feeling their magic swirl around them merging, truly becoming one as no mortal could ever imagine.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They appeared in the cliffs just beyond the bridge that linked the capitol of Lucis with the rest of the kingdom. After more talking they had altered the plan, there was no way they could beat Ardyn to the city so they had travelled to Tenebrae first, putting the small Kingdom to sleep, then they had backtracked carefully to Niflheim, finding they were right, Ardyn was gone. They had then gone to Accordo.

It had been almost an entire season since Noctis had fallen asleep. The whole world slumbered, except for them. Prompto was understandably very nervous, they all were. The city was likely full of daemons to slow them down, wear them down so that they would be easily dispatched.

The months of travel had allowed them to get to know Prompto and they had come to care deeply for him, much as they did Noctis. He would be the perfect husband for their ward, it was easy to see why Nox had been immediately drawn to Prompto. He lacked the arrogance found in many Royals, he genuinely wanted to help people, to be a good King. They would do whatever they had to, to ensure he reached Noctis’ room.

Ignis stared at the tower of the Citadel where he knew Noctis slept, wondering if they would ever see the boy again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn paused and then smirked, so, they had finally appeared. With a flick of his hand his daemons spread out through the city with order to take the three alive if they could, if not then to just wear them down. The more drained their magic was when they reached him, the easier it would be to deal with them. Somnus had trusted him, hadn’t realised something was wrong until it was too late. They would fight him every step of the way. They were a bonded pair, their magic working together, it made them harder to deal with but also meant that once one began to succumb the other would follow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was terrified, so much could go wrong, but he was determined to reach Noctis. The idea of being transformed into an object made him nervous, what if something went wrong? But it was still the best plan they had. He could feel the need to get to Noctis’ room the spell was causing, it wanted to be activated, and he had to fight the urge to just run for the Citadel.

He lifted his shield, blocking the attack of a daemon before impaling it, hearing it shriek. They definitely knew they were there now! He stopped thinking, letting his training take over, fighting not just for his life or love but for the world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio saw Ardyn waiting before the main gates for them, dressed as usual in his odd hat and coat, hair wild, eyes gold as he smirked, knowing they were there. He looked at Prompto, seeing how tired he was. “Head for the side gate,” he murmured.

“Gladio….”

“He’s right, you must get to Noctis. You have seen the maps, you know the way,” Ignis smiled and kissed his cheek, weaving one last spell to try and ensure he made it. “Go Prompto,” he urged and Prompto swallowed, staring at them sadly before he nodded and slipped away. “I love you,” he kissed Gladio who kissed him back and then they stepped out, wands in one hand, their other hands joined.

“Welcome!” Ardyn laughed. “You’ve kept me waiting dear children. You took something from me and I intend to collect payment.”

“You won’t succeed,” Gladio snapped at him, wings fluttering nervously even though he tried to hide it.

“Won’t I? How much magic have you wasted in the last months? You are weak and you know it. You have no chance, why not surrender?”

“Never,” Ignis answered, head held high.

“Never is a long time, even for our kind dear Ignis. You have no hope of defeating me. You are nothing but weak little ‘good’ fairies. You know nothing of the forces at my command.”

Ignis shook his head, there was something…compelling….about his words. “We will not let you stop Prompto.”

“Why would I want to stop him? What does he matter to me? He can do as he pleases.”

“Then why did you take him?” Gladio demanded.

“To ensure he survived long enough to wake dear Noctis, of course,” Ardyn smiled at them, as if his reasoning was so obvious…it was, wasn’t it?

“But…you cursed Noctis to die…”

“And now if he never wakes, the world will slumber for eternity and where is the fun in that? To be the only being awake would be a very boring life, wouldn’t it?”

They both nodded, yes he was right, it would be very boring.

“See? There is no need for us to fight dear children,” he held his hands out to them, eyes glowing red and gold. Their wands slowly dipped down towards the ground, he…he was right, they didn’t need to fight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn smiled as they began to fall under his spell, lowering their wands, wings hanging limp down their backs. This was almost too easy! They had expended so much magic putting the world to sleep, assuming it would keep them all safe. Silly children, every spell had a loophole. “You want peace don’t you? You exist to make others happy? Do I not count in that as well?” He asked, ensuring he sounded hurt that he might not, seeing the flicker of confusion on Ignis’ face. Of the two, he was the more dangerous, not due to greater power but because of his intelligence.

He held his hands out to them in offering. “Come with me, leave the mortals to their sleep. Help me be happy, please. Only you can help me,” he wove the spells around them as he continued to speak, calling on their very nature to help ensnare them. It was so good that the old stories of the power of his voice had been forgotten long before they had been born or they would have been far less willing to let him speak.

Slowly, they took a step forward, then another and another until they were walking. His smile widened as he saw green and amber eyes reflecting a dull red glow, no longer blinking. They released each other to take his offered hands and his magic surged into their bodies, ripping into their magic. Two wands clattered to the ground even as they fell to their knees, staring up at him vacantly, the red in their eyes gaining ground every minute.

“See pets, you’ve made me happier already,” he laughed, releasing their hands and they remained still. He motioned to his daemons and they moved in, taking the two away. He bent down, collecting the wands, before vanishing.

He reappeared outside of the room where Prince Noctis slept just in time for Prince Prompto to come around the corner, blue eyes going wide in shock and horror. He gave him no chance to do anything else, hitting him with a spell and the boy froze in place. “Such interesting spells they have set on you dear Prince, but they have yet to activate. So close to being safe,” he smirked, ruffling blond hair but Prompto didn’t react. “You will serve me young Prince. You have spent so long trying to ‘free’ your people and now you will be the instrument through which I claim the world.” He gripped his chin, staring into unseeing blue eyes, sinking his own spells into him, seeing his eyes flicker gold for a second. He stepped back and vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto shook his head, looking around warily. He’d thought the room would be guarded but there was nothing. Had Ignis and Gladio managed to stop Ardyn? Were they okay? He couldn’t do anything either way. He walked towards the door and then pushed it open, he wouldn’t have long once he passed the threshold and he looked for the bed, seeing that it was occupied, the half drawn curtains blocking his view. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, closing the door before hurrying across the room, putting down his sword and shield to sit on the bed, looking down at the sleeping Prince. He reached out to trace a cool cheek, he was as beautiful as Prompto remembered.

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised and then lay down, keeping his eyes on him until his world went black.

On the bed beside Noctis’ sleeping body, lay a perfect diamond.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn lounged on his throne, watching the two fairies as they knelt before him, their clothing slowly disintegrating as his spells dug ever deeper into them. Two pairs of glowing red eyes stared up at him unblinkingly, faces impassive, arms and wings hanging limp. The spells would attack mind and magic first, to ensure they could not try anything as trite as killing themselves to be ‘free’. He wondered what they would become and if they would even be the same, despite being bonded.

The last two fairies in the world and they were now his to do with as he pleased. It would take time for their minds to break and bend to his will, despite their youth they were stubborn and devoted not only to each other but to the two Princes and their duties. If they had not used so much magic in an effort to keep the mortals safe it would not have been so easy to draw them in. Not even his magic could break the bond between them but he didn’t care about that, it would not save them from him.

“You took my pet from me, unintentional or not, so now you will serve me in his place,” he told them, knowing they could hear him. “You will be aware every second as the magic breaks your minds, twisting everything you once were, you will feel it as your will is bent to mine until you serve me. Only then will your bodies transform into a more appropriate form. And if you think that is impossible…where do you think my pet came from? He was a fairy once, my dear baby brother in fact. A pity I cannot see the horror you must feel at hearing that. He got in my way and so he was made to serve and be useful. He did so faithfully for over two thousand years. It will take time for you to become as good pets as he was but we have all the time in the world now.”

He picked up his glass and sipped the liquid within even as the daemons laughed and danced, celebrating once again.

“Perhaps if you had not wasted so much magic trying to save the world, you could have triumphed. Doubtful, but now you’ll never know. And yes, it was a waste. Pity, but dear Prince Prompto did not make it to Noctis before I reached him. Oh, your spells worked,” he waved a hand, smirking at them. If they had any control of his bodies they would be screaming at him, well, Gladio at least. “He was only safe once the spells activated, so I was free to add my own…twist to the matter. When he wakes, the Prince will be my loyal servant and from him it will spread, first to Noctis and then the rest, like a mortal plague. And since it will carry the trace of your spells, no one will be protected.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis could hear every word, could see Ardyn lounging above him, them, if Ardyn’s use of terms could be believed then Gladio was with him. He could not feel him, see him…he could feel nothing. He was locked inside his mind and he was terrified. Could he really do to them what he claimed? If it was true and Gladio had tried to alter the gargoyle’s form…then it was quite possible it had killed it…him?

He could feel the fiery heat of Ardyn’s magic in his mind but nothing he tried could dislodge it, he couldn’t even feel his own magic. The idea of becoming something else…utterly devoted to Ardyn… then hearing what he had done to Prompto, what would happen to Noctis and every other mortal in the world…he wanted to scream, to fight, to run…but all he could do was stare up at the lounging fairy.

He could hear the daemons celebrating wildly, could see the light levels shift and change, time was passing, how much time? Ardyn was almost always there, but sometimes he wasn’t. He could feel the evil magic working deeper and deeper into his mind, could feel it consuming his memories…he knew he was forgetting things but he didn’t know what. Gladio…he couldn’t forget his bonded…could he? Surely not even Ardyn could break their bond.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn got up and walked down to the two naked fairies, their clothing long gone decades ago as they were cut off from magic. He reached out to pet Gladio’s hair, scratching his scalp. “You’re doing so well pet,” he praised softly. He could see the slightest shift in colour of his wings; their shape, position, and composition beginning to change. He moved to Ignis, gripping his chin, turning his head side to side. His skin was beginning to change from the pale human-like shade, darkening, gaining a red tone.

“You’re both doing so well my pets. Soon you will be ready to serve,” he promised, idly wondering if either of them had any memories left or were they now fully his mentally?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was tired…so tired. He blinked, struggling to focus…what had….the spell….he managed to lift his head, seeing the sleeping form. He weakly grabbed the blanket, pulling his body closer. Soon…the first part was done…all he had to do now was sleep and then he’d wake up and he could finally kiss Noctis, wake him up…they could be together in service of their liege and master.

“Noc…” he slurred, collapsing with an arm over Noctis’ waist, his head on his chest. “Be…together…soo…..”

Prompto’s body went limp as the stasis spell activated, laying half over Noctis’ unchanged, slumbering form.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn snapped his fingers and two figures dropped down from the ceiling to crouch before him. Any mortal would find them hideous due to the small heads on bodies with overly long limbs. They were shaded in red and blue, only vestigial wings on their backs, barely useful, magic fuelling their flight now rather than their wings. They walked on their three taloned toes with their knees bent inward. They looked nothing like the fairies they had once been, bodies twisted and mutated by his spells into Foras’. Larger than his old pet and far smarter, still able to understand and even speak, though in a limited manner.

They crouched lower, hissing and crooning, rubbing their faces against his legs and he petted them. “I have a job for you my pets,” he told them and they lifted their heads, waiting for orders. “You will go to Insomnia and check that Prince Prompto has returned to human and entered stasis. Understood?”

“Yesss Massster,” they answered in perfect unison, glowing red eyes locked on him in utter adoration.

“Good, if everything is well, you may take your time in returning, have fun. Now go,” he commanded and they launched out of the window.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They landed on the balcony, long claws pushing the door open as they scurried inside, glowing eyes searching the darkness until they detected the sound of breathing. They moved closer, taking in the two forms lying unmoving together. A clawed hand reached out to very carefully nudge the one on top but there was no reaction. He crooned happily, turning to his mate and then they left, not liking the place.

They travelled back towards home and Master but landed in a large area, going down, unknowingly going to the same mine where they had sheltered with Prompto so long ago. They remembered nothing of their old selves or lives. They were Master’s pets, created to serve him, bonded together so that one could remain with Master when the other was sent out and let Master know everything the other saw and heard.

The one that had once been Ignis crooned, rubbing his head against what had been Gladio, long clawed fingers carefully running over leathery skin, his tiny wings fluttering, showing he was willing and ready to mate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke slowly, body heavy, mind sluggish. He could hear the very slow, steady beat of a heart beneath his ear, too slow, able to count almost to a hundred between beats as his head cleared. He blinked slowly, seeing a dim room. He lifted his head and then it all rushed back and he carefully pushed himself up to sit. He looked down at his hands, seeing they were different, fingers longer, slender. He stumbled off the bed, seeing the mirror over the dressing table. He stared into it, taking in the changes. He’d been sixteen when he had been transformed for almost a century but these changes were due to the stasis spell after. He looked older, closer to really being an adult.

He made himself move, feeling his body finish throwing off the spell, becoming limber. He then walked back to the bed and stared down at the sleeping Prince. He was exactly how Prompto remembered him, how Ardyn had promised. He reached out to caress a cool cheek and then sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Noctis. “It’s time to wake up my love,” he whispered before pressing his lips to cold ones. He felt them warm beneath his and then part as Noctis took a breath and he took advantage, deepening the kiss, moving his hand back in black hair. He pulled back and stared down into dark blue eye, gently stroking his hair.

Noctis smiled dreamily up at him. “I’ve been waiting so long my love,” he whispered.

“We will never be parted again Noctis,” Prompto promised, gently drawing him up until they were sitting face to face. He stroked a now warm cheek, smiling when it coloured, Noctis blushing. He then leant in and kissed him again, eyes locked with Noctis’ as he coaxed him into responding, teaching him, looking for the sign Ardyn had told him of, that would prove the curse was broken and then he saw it as Noctis went rigid for a split second, wide eyes flashing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis whimpered softly, never having felt anything like it before and then his eyes went wide, flashing gold, body stiffening for a second, as the spell transferred from Prompto to him. The magic sank deep into his mind and heart, his body welcoming it without any resistance, just as defenceless as Prompto was to such things. The love he had once felt for Ignis and Gladio shifting to focus on Ardyn, his protector, his liege, his Master. His memories of the two fairies who had raised him faded away as he clung to Prompto, innocently copying him. He knew he had been cursed by a great evil but Ardyn had saved his life, ensuring he would sleep and not die.

He had hazy, dream-like memories of the one kissing him, he knew he was his true love because he had woken him. Ardyn had promised his true love would find him, that he would ensure it and it had happened.

He nearly jumped at a noise from outside but his prince just smiled and stood, offering him a hand. He took it and they walked to the balcony, seeing a city of people cheering.

“They are cheering for your return Noctis, they don’t know they’ve slept for a hundred years.”

“I…I don’t even know your name,” he admitted and his Prince kissed him tenderly.

“Prompto.”

“Prompto,” he smiled, he liked it.

“Come, we shouldn’t keep your Father waiting,” Prompto tucked his hand in through his own arm, guiding him out of the room he had slept in for so long.

His Father… he had no memories of him. Would he be happy to see him? Would he like him or be disappointed in him? He didn’t even realise they’d stopped walking until he felt warm hands cradling his face.

“Shh Noct,” Prompto whispered and he leant into his touch. “It will be alright; your Father loves you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis covered his mouth as he yawned, had he nodded off? He looked around, seeing people looking a little sleepy. He glanced at the windows, seeing the last rays of sunlight fading and he gripped the arms of his Throne. he glanced to the side and frowned. “Cor? Are you alright?” he asked his Marshal who pushed to his feet, looking a little confused.

“I’m fine, I-“

He was cut off by trumpets and then the doors opened and two young men walked in. Regis’ eyes locked on the younger immediately and he stood, walking swiftly down the room towards them. “Noctis, my son,” he held his arms out and he saw his son staring at him with wide eyes before glancing at his companion who shocked Regis, was that Prince Prompto? And then his son was in his arms and he hugged him close, fighting tears.

They had done it Noctis was…his mind went blank for a second, closed eyes flashing gold. Ardyn had done it, he had saved his son. He pulled back enough to look down at Noctis, smiling shakily.

“You look so much like your Mother,” he whispered.

“Father,” his son whispered shyly. He glanced back at the blond who smiled softly back at him, the love between them clear.

“Are you going to hog our nephew Majesty?” Clarus teased and Regis chuckled, reluctantly letting go so that Clarus could hug the teen and then Cor, no one noticing their eyes flash gold, the spell beginning to spread.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn walked into the city, smiling and waving as the people began cheering and praising him, his pets at his side. It had only been days since the boys had woken and already the entire city was his.

He made his way to the Citadel to find word of his arrival had reached them, the King standing on the stairs waiting for him, the two Princes a step behind. He walked up the stairs and then King Regis knelt before him, everyone following him without hesitation. “Rise my friends,” he called and they stood. He walked passed the King to stand in front of the children. He reached out and tipped Noctis’ bowed head up, meeting blue eyes which shifted to gold as he reached for the spells within the boy. They had worked perfectly! He believed Ardyn was the one to save him from death and had no memory of the other two fairies. “Hello little Prince,” he greeted and Noctis smiled.

“Thank you Master, for everything,” it was nice to receive such utterly sincere thanks. There was something unreservedly innocent about the Prince, he would have been a beloved King but not a good one, he would have been far too trusting and unworldly to be good for the Kingdom. That was the problem with letting fairies raise a mortal.

“Should I ask when the wedding is?”

“Would you…perform it for us Master?” Prince Prompto asked quietly, head still bowed.

“It would be my pleasure boys,” he smiled. Yes, he would like this new world very much. “You should invite as many people as possible from the other Kingdoms as well,” he told them and they nodded eagerly. That would ensure the spells continued to spread quickly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn smiled and sat in the Lucian Throne, Regis standing beside it, quite happy to give it up to him. His pets crouched at his feet, crooning happily at his happiness. On the landing below the Throne stood Prince Prompto, dressed in his best, his Father nearby looking happy to see his son married, despite the fact that when he arrived he had been angered by the idea. All it had taken was a hug from his son to…change his mind.

The trumpets sounded and Noctis appeared, walking towards them, eyes on his betrothed. Ardyn saw his gaze move up to him and smiled magnanimously at him, getting a shy smile back. He did wonder, was it his spell work that had made the Prince so shy and innocent or was that really what he was like? Noctis walked up the stairs and took Prompto’s hand while Ardyn stood to officiate.

He was even kind enough to give them a wedding gift, two actually. He bonded the infant Foras, Ignis and Gladio’s child, to them as their protector while also ensuring that when the time was right, the boys would have an heir of their own. It didn’t take much magic with how receptive they were. He could do anything to them with it costing very little magic, something to consider for the future.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto wrapped his arms around his husbands expanding waistline, feeling their child kick, laughing at the sensation. Their Master had been beyond kind to grant them this and Noctis was honoured to be given such an ability. They would make sure their baby grew up knowing just what he had done for them. He kissed a slender neck and Noctis sighed in pleasure, relaxing totally in his arms. He loved how innocent and yet responsive Noctis always was to his attentions. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been married, time wasn’t important, but Noctis hadn’t changed at all.

He gently picked him up and carried him to their bed, laying him down and then carefully stripping him, kissing and caressing his body, enjoying learning the changes their baby was causing. Neither of them was embarrassed to hear the soft crooning noise of the watching Foras perched up in the ceiling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn stared down at the two boys who knelt before him. Their eldest child was an adult now and yet they had not aged a day since they had woken. Their bodies had so eagerly accepted the magic that it still lingered within them, not something he had foreseen. They were all but frozen in time, their eyes shining gold with his magic as he explored the magic within them. They had been the cause of all of this and now he had everything he could ever wish for. “From now on, you will remain here to serve me directly,” he told them as he stroked Gladio’s head, the Foras rubbing his face against his knee.

“Thank you Master,” they both looked utterly happy and excited by the prospect and he smirked.

“Come up here my toys,” he beckoned them close and then he reached up, his fingers sinking into black hair, pulling Noctis down to kiss him. There was no resistance, the mortal pliant under his touch, and when he released him his expression was of awed adoration and slavish devotion. He glanced at Prompto but there was no jealousy or anger at someone touching his husband, just peaceful acceptance and devotion. After all, he had every right to do as he pleased to and with them.

He had noticed when he checked in on them that as the years passed they were losing their individuality, their ability for critical thinking. They had been the spell carriers and the magic had affected them far more deeply than anyone else. The magic had bonded them almost how his pets were, in a way no other mortal had been to another, they did not need to speak to know each other’s thoughts. Those thoughts had become more and more focused solely on him as time passed. They were no longer able to handle even the day to day running of the Citadel let alone a kingdom and so he had them brought to him and their son crowned King. The kings and Queens were useful, he had no desire to see to the running of the mortals lives after all.

He ran his hand down Noctis’ flat abdomen. “Will you bear my heir dear Noctis?” he asked and Noctis whimpered, eyes fluttering.

“If it pleases Master,” he whispered, cheeks flushed, obviously excited by the idea.

“What do you think Prompto?”

“If it pleases Master,” the blond answered, watching him touch Noctis, happy with anything that pleased him.

“Very good boys.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat on a cushion beside Ardyn’s throne, loose crimson robe doing little to conceal his condition. Long black hair falling loose down his back and chest, head tipped back, soft noises of pleasure falling from his lips as Ardyn gently scratched his scalp.

After eighty years it seemed that this time he had gotten it right, every other attempt had ended in miscarriage in the early stages of pregnancy. He did wonder if despite everything some part of the boy had been resisting carrying his child. The changes he had seen beginning so long ago were complete, Noctis and Prompto were basically one being in two bodies with no thoughts but serving and pleasing him, their eyes permanently gold. They truly were nothing but toys now, ones he was even kind enough to share with his pets. Prompto currently lay in Ignis’ arms, almost purring as deadly sharp claws caressed the bare skin of his chest. He had taken them with him on his last visit to Insomnia and no one had blinked, even their own surviving children, instead there had been congratulations given to Ardyn on the successful conception of his own child.

He knew the child would be powerful, so much magic lingered permanently within Noctis’ body from every spell and curse he had been exposed to and that magic fed the child. With Ardyn as the Father, it would be very powerful. There had never been a child of a fairy and human before and he was curious what the child would be like.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn stared at the baby sleeping in the crib, wispy black hair covering its tiny head. Déjà vu. This had all started with a very similar looking baby and now here he was, staring at another, except this one already had tiny, translucent wings. He glanced at the bed where Noctis lay, body recovering from the birth, barely open eyes focused on him. Ardyn walked over and kissed him. “You’ve been such a good toy,” he told him, seeing the sleepy pleasure his words caused.

He looked over at where Prompto knelt, naked, long golden hair flowing over his pale skin. “Come here toy,” he commanded and Prompto crawled to kneel at his feet. He tugged him up by a hand in his hair, something that caused a soft whine of pleasure rather than any pain. They obeyed his orders because his magic translated it for them, they were incapable of speech or understanding language and had been for decades. If not given orders they would remain as they were left, no matter how uncomfortable the position, they really were nothing but toys now.

All who had defied him were now his or dead, the whole world was his. He had won!

_The end_


End file.
